


Pact

by Lalaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assassination, Erumike Week, M/M, Murder, Politics, Polyamory, Sociopath Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1267600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Lalaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never hidden anything from Erwin before, but he and Levi both had agreed that if this official did not go, the man they both loved would be in danger - and it was unspoken that it would keep him up nights if he knew about it.</p><p>(Erumike Week day 3 - complicity/loyalty)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a strange choice, maybe, but this is where my brain went. also i just find mike and levi's interactions really interesting when they're 'sharing' erwin...

"It seems cruel," Mike grunted, lip curling in distaste as Levi cleaned the knife with a handkerchief from his pocket. After all, the man whose lifeless body lay crumpled before them had not been the one who stood in their way. In fact, he'd done them a favour.

"He was fucking scum and you know it, Zacharias." Levi muttered, prodding the body over with his foot. "Don't be so squeamish. It's done." He was utterly undisturbed, his face unchanged from its usual bored deadpan. In this moment Mike could see so clearly, and not for the first time, that Levi was not 'normal'.

It was really something, for Mike of all people to say that.

He had to talk more to Levi than he ever had to Erwin; wonderful Erwin with whom he could easily converse without conversing. However, the strange little man had learned to understand him rather well too, and so now with a look he could say that he did not see this as a necessary death.

The stare he got in return was blank and irate. "A hired assassin can caught, you dumb dog. A man can be tortured. A tortured man will always talk."

 _Would you talk?_ Mike asked silently, a rhetorical question asked in his own mind. If Levi did not follow these thoughts, he did not care. _If they got you, and they would love to, would you betray Erwin?_

_Because I wouldn't._

Regardless of whether the Lance Corporal understood or not, he shook his head. "This man was nothing. If you think the Military Police would have any problem making him disappear, you're a fucking fool. They could do it legally too, or what passes for legality in your inner-city shithole."

 _You're one to talk._

"Don't look at me like that. At least I admit I was birthed in filth."

Levi knew damn well that Mike was born and raised on a modest homestead in Wall Rose; far from high-born Erwin's Sina nobility. However, he was far from the type to speak up about something like that. Or much of anything, really.

"… he didn't do anything." It's the most succinct way to put it into words, though Mike is aware it is far from the most accurate. He is not good with words. That is Erwin's strength.

Levi barked out one of his creepy humourless laughs, usually reserved for their Commander's most terrible 'romantic' advances. He knelt to carefully pat down the body, presumably to check for any notes that might lead back to them. "He was a piece of shit who killed people for a living, Zacharias. Even a dog should be able to see that he was worthless."

Mike met that cold, emotionless stare with his own and refused to look away. Levi refused in kind, and they remained locked that way for several moments. It was like they were _both_ dogs, locked in an Alpha-male staredown to see who'd snap and rip at the other's throat first. 

That was not inaccurate.

"Right," Levi said dryly; and it sounded like his response to the realization that Erwin would be angry if they killed each other more than it sounded like the start of a sentence. "I always forget that you've never killed a man."

He stood, apparently satisfied, and stepped closer. He met Mike's gaze like he wasn't more than a full foot shorter, with all the presence and danger of a man of equal size. "You did hold him, though."

He would have to take Levi's word on the necessity of this, in the same way that he took Erwin's word on all things. The Commander trusted Levi, so he must.

Levi was right. Killing men was not his area of expertise, and now he'd had part in the deaths of two; all for Erwin. All to further the plan. 

The only thing that worried him was that he did not regret it. His only regret was that he had to do it behind his Commander's back. He had never hidden anything from Erwin before, but he and Levi both had agreed that if this official did not go, the man they both loved would be in danger - and it was unspoken that it would keep the man up nights if he knew about it.

Mike knew _he_ loved Erwin. Levi, he could not speak for. He was not sure Levi could love anything. 

"There's blood on you." The Lance Corporal was closer now, putting them almost chest-to-chest; head craned back too look up into Mike's face. He reached up, wiping a thumb across his rough cheek.

Having no response, Mike did not give one. However, when Levi tugged pointedly at the back of his neck, he took the hint and leaned down for a kiss. It was chaste, reassuring him at least that Levi had not been aroused by this deed. It felt more like a pact, a reminder.

He did not need a reminder. He knew.

"You reek of death," he muttered, and Levi wrinkled his nose.

"I know. I'm probably more disgusted than you, so shut the fuck up." He'd be less grumpy after he bathed. That was how the man worked. He'd be less grumpy after a good dicking, too. Despite the dark mood, Mike couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "Also, we should burn this." Levi said, tucking the bloody handkerchief back into his pocket as they slipped out of the alley.

"… you took the money back, didn't you?"

"He didn't need it any more. We'll slip it back in the coffers and no one will be the wiser."

Levi worried him, sometimes.

Always.


End file.
